fate and kiss
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Terkutuklah siapapun itu reinkarnasi Ebisu yang meletakkan komik shoujo di perpustakaannya! Warning(s) Inside. Ebisu/Yato.


**Noragami © Adachitoka**

 **fate and kiss © Shin Aoi**

 **Ebisu × Yato**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada. Modified!Canon**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Teriakan sang dewa perang Bishamonten menggema begitu menyadari jika lambang cincin perdamaian berada tepat di bawah kaki Ebisu. Belum sempat wanita itu berteriak yang kedua kalinya, ledakan besar pun bergema.

Tubuh sang dewa perdagangan semakin melemah. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi kutukan akibat pergi ke alam baka dan yang tidak mengejutkan lagi, ia bertemu dengan sang ibunda.

Tepat sebelum cincin perdamaian yang berada tepat di bawah kaki Ebisu meledak. Pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan seorang dewa malapetaka yang begitu terkenal di zamannya, ia adalah Yato. Dari sepasang biner hijau olivenya, ia dapat menyaksikan kedua mata biru terang indah yang mendadak membola dan terperangah tanpa suara.

.

.

"EBISU!"

Yato berteriak nyaring dan berlari ke arah Ebisu yang terduduk lemah akibat serangan yang didapatnya. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan semakin menampilkan kulit pucat yang dihiasi kutukan berwarna ungu kehitaman di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bertahanlah, Ebisu!"

Ia dapat mendengar suara dan tubuh itu bergetar ketika mencoba menopang tubuhnya. Berkali-kali sang dewa malapetaka memanggil namanya dan mencoba agar ia tetap ada pada kesadarannya. Hingga sebuah bayangan yang ia dapat ketika bereinkarnasi kembali berputar di dalam otaknya.

 _Ebisu-sama.. Mau berapa kali pun anda mati, pasti anda akan terlahir kembali. Tidak perlu khawatir, Ebisu-sama. Jika anda mati, itu sama sekali bukan masalah._

Itu adalah ingatan yang ia dapat begitu bereinkarnasi entah yang ke-berapa kalinya. Gadis-gadis miko yang ada di kuil untuk merawatnya berkata seperti itu dengan riang dan entah mengapa, ia dapat melihat sosok Yatogami di ingatan itu. Ia berteriak lantang ke arahnya.

" _APA YANG SEBENARNYA INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?! BENARKAH HAL ITU YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN?! JAWAB, EBISU!"_

Biner sewarna zaitun itu membola dan perlahan pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh air yang siap tumpah. Ia dapat melihat bayangan itu kembali. Bayangan dimana dirinya yang bertubuh mungil menggeleng dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk mati dan bereinkarnasi kembali.

 _Ah.. Aku tidak ingin mati.._

Bibir pucatnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Ia bersikeras mencoba meskipun seluruh tubuhnya berteriak tidak mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya mengatakan, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi.

"... ya-to... ga-mi... a-ku... ber-syukur da-pat ber-te... mu... de-ngan... mu"

Tangannya yang penuh bercak darah bergerak untuk meremas kimono hitam yang dikenakan Yato. Ia menggenggamnya kuat sama seperti keinginannya untuk hidup yang sama kuatnya atau bahkan lebih.

Ebisu dapat mendengar jika Yato mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia utarakan tadi. Ia bersyukur saat tahu Yatogami juga merasa senang bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya memakan waktu yang sangat singkat seperti ini.

 _Tidak... tubuhku sudah mencapai batas..._

Airmata semakin mengalir deras dari sepasang iris hijaunya. Dengan penuh keputus asaan, Ebisu berbisik. "Tidak... Aku tidak mau mati.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Ebisu pun hancur lebur menjadi gumpalan darah menyisakan ekspresi terkejut Yato yang amat sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

"Yato- _san_ , lampunya sudah hijau 'lho."

Dan benar saja, ia pun kembali bereinkarnasi dalam waktu yang terbilang begitu cepat.

"Apakah kita sudah mau sampai?"

Ebisu kecil yang mungkin dapat diperkirakan berumur lima tahun jika disamakan dengan manusia. Yato berniat untuk mengajaknya ke Cafe Olive untuk memakan makanan kesukaan Ebisu sekaligus mengabulkan permintaan yang ia katakan padanya sewaktu berada di dunia bawah.

"Tali sepatumu belum terikat 'lho."

Yato memilih untuk menunduk dan membenarkan tali sepatu yang dipakai Ebisu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu. Begitu selesai menyimpul talinya, Yato meraih tangan mungil Ebisu dan menggenggamnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai."

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di Cafe Olive dan bahkan sudah memesan menu. Yato sempat menawarkan porsi kecil untuk Ebisu tetapi tanpa disangka bocah itu menolaknya. Ia memesan daging steak hamburger bakar yang biasa ia pesan oleh leluhur sebelumnya dan sebelumnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ebisu kecil melakukan hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar bereinkarnasi lagi... ya?"

Yato bergumam pelan dan Ebisu menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Aku sudah sering bereinkarnasi sebagai dewa, jadi ini sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Ebisu sebelumnya jug—"

"Aku tidak mengenal dirimu yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Yato memotong ucapan Ebisu dengan cepat tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yukine dan Hiyori yang sejak tadi berada di jendela untuk mengintip mereka.

"... Ebisu yang kukenal, hanya dia."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun? Bahkan tentang pertarungan kita di dunia bawah melawan Izanami?"

"Um."

Yato mendengus begitu menyadari cara makan Ebisu kecil yang menurutnya berantakan. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Ebisu yang berlumuran saus steak dengan tisu.

" _Ne, ne_! Yato- _san_ seorang dewa perang bukan? Kau pasti hebat dalam bertarung bukan? Keren sekali!" Sepasang iris berwarna hijau olive itu berbinar takjub. Rasanya ia sangat iri terhadap pendahulunya yang sempat bertarung melawan Izanami bersama Yato.

"Yato- _san_? Apakah di dunia bawah aku bertarung dengan baik? Menurutku bertarung bersama dengan Yato- _san_ itu hal yang hebat! Selain itu, apakah aku berteman baik dengan para _shinki_ -ku? Apa aku sudah menjadi dewa yang membuat orang-orang bahagia?"

Yato tersenyum mendengarnya. Menurutnya sifat Ebisu kecil yang saat ini bersamanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ebisu yang _dikenalnya_. Bocah ini memiliki berbagai ekspresi dan ia selalu menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Saat dewasa... aku menjadi seperti apa?"

Yato menoleh begitu menyadari intonasi yang Ebisu ucapkan mendadak melemah. Sepasang iris birunya membelalak begitu menyadari bocah di sampingnya menatap steak yang ia makan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Semua orang bilang, aku dihukum mati oleh surga... sepertinya aku memang orang jahat yang pantas untuk mati..."

Yato refleks menggebrak meja di depannya dan berteriak bahwa semua yang dikatakan Ebisu kecil itu tidaklah benar. "Kau adalah orang yang hebat! Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi orang lain!"

 _Jangan mati Ebisu! Jangan coba-coba untuk mati di depanku! Bertahanlah!_

Yato menunduk. Airmata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk dan giginya saling bergesekan hingga menciptakan suara gemeretak kekesalan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras. "Aku... minta maaf, Ebisu!"

"Ano.. t-tapi Yato- _san_ tidak salah apa-ap—"

"Kumohon! Biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu ..."

 _Oi Ebisu! Apakah tidak ada hal yang kau inginkan? Seperti tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?!_

 _...aku ingin ke cafe Olive dan memakan steak hamburger di sana._

 _Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari sini! Setelah itu, aku pasti akan membawamu ke sana!_

Bayangan percakapan saat di alam bawah terbesit di benak Yato. Itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari Ebisu dan sekarang ia tengah mengabulkannya tetapi tidak bersama dengan Ebisu yang ia kenal.

Karena ia sudah mati.

Ebisu kecil terdiam, ia bingung ketika memandang ekspresi bersalah Yatogami di sampingnya. Berinisiatif, tangan mungil itu menarik salah satu tangan Yato yang terbalut perban.

"Yato- _san_ , bisa lebih mendekat ke arahku?"

Lelaki yang berjuluk dewa malapetaka itu menoleh dan menatap Ebisu kecil bingung, lalu memutuskan untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya agar mendekat seperti apa yang bocah itu minta padanya.

"Jangan bersedih, Yato- _san_. Kupikir pendahuluku yang pernah bertarung denganmu pun akan ikut merasa sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Yato terperangah sementara senyum Ebisu kecil kian mengembang. "Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Yato- _san_."

 _... ya-to... ga-mi... a-ku... ber-syukur da-pat ber-te... mu... de-ngan... mu.._

Sebuah kecupan singkat nan ringan singgah di bibir Yato. Ebisu melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja ditambah senyum manis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku kesini, Yato- _san_."

"A-A-A?"

Hiyori dan Yukine yang mengintip dari jendela cafe mendadak membatu ditempat melihat kelakuan Ebisu kecil yang menurut mereka kelewat agresif.

"E-EBISU! M-MENGAPA KAU M-M-MELAKUKAN HAL ITU HAH?!"

Ebisu kecil merengut bingung dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Eh.. memangnya kenapa Yato- _san_? Bukankah ini hal yang biasa yang dilakukan ketika berterima kasih kepada seseorang?"

"S-SIAPA YANG MEMBERI TAHUMU?!" Yato menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ini dan ia merasa jika darah di tubuhnya mendadak berkumpul ke area wajah.

"Aku tidak diberitahu siapapun. Aku membacanya dari sebuah komik _shoujo_ di perpustakaan yang digunakan oleh para pendahuluku." Ebisu menatap Yato dengan cengiran polosnya.

"D-dengar Ebisu.. j-jangan pernah melakukan hal itu kepada orang lain karena nantinya akan timbul masalah. Mengerti?!" Yato mendesis dengan intonasi memaksa dan Ebisu pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, selama melakukannya dengan Yato- _san_ tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Biner hijau gelap itu berbinar antusias.

"Tidak boleh! Lakukan hal itu ketika kau dewasa nanti!" Yato mengacak surai _dark blue_ nya gemas. Astaga bocah ini!

 _AAAAH! TERKUTUKLAH SIAPAPUN ITU REINKARNASI EBISU YANG MELETAKKAN KOMIK SHOJO DI PERPUSTAKAANNYA!_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n: tbh, Ao cinta mereka. EbiYato tuh terlalu uhm.. menakjubkan. Apalagi pas moment mereka di eps terakhir Noragami Aragoto. So.. uuhh.. AO JATUH CINTA POKOKNYA /wey_

 _Ayo lestarikan EbiYato karena uh.. archivenya yang english dan bahasa juga sedikit:"_

 _Review jika berkenan?_


End file.
